A conventional stereo system will process and acoustically transduce an audio source signal into left and right stereophonic sound images emanating from two spatially separated loudspeaker units; each separately driven by dedicated amplifiers for the left and right signal channels. A center point stereo system is an improvement upon the conventional stereo system. The center point stereo system will process and acoustically transduce an audio source signal into stereophonic sound images emanating from two loud speaker units co-located at the center point of the stereo system. The center point stereo system utilizes a forward-directed loudspeaker unit and a sideways-directed dipole loudspeaker unit, driven respectively by the sum and difference signals derived from matrixing the standard left (L) and right (R) stereo signals. Examples of prior art center point stereo field expander systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,219,426 and 7,460,673; U.S. Publication No. 2010/0331048; U.S. Publication No. US2005/0265558A1; and, the Holger Lauridsen M-S speaker system method for creating a pseudo-stereo effect from a mono signal.